Not Yet
by SoulSpirtHeart
Summary: I have to face it, I love him. But can I tell him? Please let him love me back... Yujiro's pov. YujiTooru.
1. My Little Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Princess (which is kind of obvious because I am posting on a fan fiction site)

_

* * *

__What's wrong with me? I shouldn't feel like this, I mean, he's my best friend! Why is it that whenever he's close I have this need to touch him, some part of him that I want just for me; his hair, his cheek, his hand? He's like a drug that I can't get enough of. Since that day I kissed him… all I want is to feel his lips against mine again. To have him return my kiss, for us to be lost together in the sweetness of each other. At night, I can't sleep knowing he's so close but that I can't have him. I lay in my bed listening to his steady breaths and hope that maybe my feelings will be returned, maybe someday I'll be brave enough to tell him how I feel; tell him how he intoxicates me, making it hard to think clearly around him, making me want him even more. That the little I have of him isn't enough and never will be. Tell him I need more. Yes, I'm selfish, but I don't care. I just pray that if someday I ever do become brave enough to tell him that I love him, that if he doesn't feel the same way, we can still stay friends and he wont pull away from me, because if I even lost his friendship I think I would die. My heart would loose the strength I found to keep it beating and my soul would loose the will to keep going. Tooru was my lifeline; he saved me from the shattered remains of my former life and helped me become stronger. But I still don't have the strength to risk loosing that friendship yet. So as I lay here above him in our dorm, I imagine someday telling him, and he doesn't push me away or become angry, he just smiles and we share a kiss. That's why for the moment I will just keep my feelings a secret. That's why dreams are nice, because you can make things go just as you pray they someday will. I'll tell him… just not yet. _

* * *

This can either be a prologue or if people like it I can continue and make it an actual story.

All questions, comments, reviews and etc. are apreciated. Thank you!


	2. Wake Up

"Yujiro… Yujiro… wake up Yujiro."

I stirred a little in my sleep at the sound of my name. I mumbled unintelligibly and tried to pull my sheet over my head and fall back asleep but an annoying hand was in the way. Something tickled my face, and when I tried to pull away, that same annoying something, or someone, then grabbed a fistful of my long hair and tugged gently. I cracked open one eye and glared sleepily at my tormentor. Tooru's sapphire eyes were only about an inch from mine. I grunted and squeezed my eyes shut again, feeling my heart beat pick up.

"You must be really tired; you're usually awake before me. When did you fall asleep?"

_He must enjoy doing this to me._ I thought nervously as I breathed heavily thanks to my surprise wake up call. "Late, I couldn't stop thinking about… stuff…" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Ah, I see, Yuuko-chan is worried about the dance tonight." Said Tooru as he slipped easily into his princess role.

_Shit! I forgot all about that! But I can't let him know the truth… _

It took me only a moment to compose myself and begin to play along.

"Tooru-chan," I said, leaning forward until our faces were close again and lightly held his chin with my hand that wasn't supporting me. "How can you be so mean and wake me up so early. I need my rest if I am to look my best at the dance tonight."

"But you already look so beautiful and if I had allowed you to sleep any longer how ever would we get ready in time and still have time to make sure Princess Mikoto doesn't forget on purpose?" Tooru didn't seem quite as sure as he was before; his eyes weren't quite as intense, and his voice lowered to a softer version of his usual one. But it was only because once Tooru got into character he was the perfect Princess, right?

I blushed. Even though I knew it was only his Princess character, I felt my face get hot. I hid it by dropping my hand that had held his chin and burying my face into my pillow until I was sure it was gone.

All week we had been preparing for this dance, it was an event for the school to raise money so of course the high school's Princesses would be expected to participate. People could pay to sit at our table during dinner and then to dance with us afterwards as well as pay for the other events going on. And Mikoto had been complaining the whole time, not that anything less was expected of him. I chuckled a little and turned my head to look at the clock.

It read 11:36.

_Wow, I really did sleep late, good thing it's Saturday._ "He would too." I said in my normal voice while I pulled myself out of bed. Mikoto hated being a Princess, but maybe not as much as he always acted, I always thought privately. But I know he would deny it so I don't bother to ask. "Damn that boy is easy to tease though." I said and Tooru laughed. The silvery sound sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. I liked making him happy, seeing him smile and hearing his laugh were two things that I needed everyday. I was really happy he had chosen to stay with us. I smiled back and grabbed my clothes to go take a shower.

I tried to let the hot water calm me down, but all I could think of was him. His blue eyes that I wanted to melt into… that was a pleasant way to wake up. With those eyes gazing into mine… but it's just an act. He's just playing the perfect Princess, and everything said is just pretend. A game we play to entertain ourselves, no matter how much I wish it could be more…

Even though the water was turned up as hot as I could bear, I suddenly felt cold.

* * *

It got a little angsty at the end but I thought it worked, because this would be the side of Yujiro that no one ever sees. 

Anyone know what Yujiro's Princess name is? I just called him Yujiko because I didn't really like Yujiro-chan or Yu-chan.

Oh, and once again, all comments, questions, and reviews in general are greatly apreciated.


	3. Confusion

Sorry guys for taking so long to put this up, and thank you to the people who told me to keep writing. It's nice to know I'm not just writting these for myself. Enjoy. All comments, questions, and reviews in general are greatly apreciated.

* * *

When I came back into our room Tooru was talking to a very unhappy Mikoto. 

"But Kouno, all I'm saying is-" he was interrupted from a quick elbow jab from Tooru.

_Oh yeah, that's not suspicious at all,_ I thought as I carefully dried my hair.

But Mikoto tried to make it seem normal. "All I'm saying is why do we have to do this all night?" _Like I'm going to believe that's what you really were going to say._

Tooru, catching on fast, replied, "Because it's our job." With a shrug he turned away. "Can we change the subject now, this is getting old, hearing Mikoto complain."

"I knew it, you hate me too Kouno."

"No one hates you Mikoto" said Tooru with a sigh. Mikoto seemed very upset, but with a glance at me that I caught through the mirror, he just layed down on Tooru's bed where he had been sitting.

"Nice shower Yujiro?" It was amazing how fast Tooru could change his attitude sometimes.

"I suppose." Trying to focus only on brushing my hair and not on the bluenette standing less than a foot away from me. Not succeeding. I had to force myself not to look at him. I've always been happy that personal space boundaries have never been issues with us… well, Mikoto, but that's okay, we just ignore him. But sometimes it's very hard to not cross the line…

I think Tooru noticed my standoffishness and was a little hurt by it, well I was hurt by him keeping secrets from me.

"Mikoto still complaining about having to dance tonight?"

"Yeah," said Tooru noncommittally, "nothing new about that." Then he flashed me a huge smile, his gorgeous blue eyes sparkling. "You ready?"

I smiled back, not quite as large though. How could I when I had to keep the biggest secret of my life from the boy I love. "Yeah. Let's go." I tossed my towel over the back of my chair and followed my two best friends out of the room.


	4. Doors

It was killing me to know what they had been talking about before I had walked in. Yes Mikoto didn't want to be at the dance tonight with his adoring fans, but if that was all they had been talking about then why would Tooru interrupt him?

_No, it had to have been about me_, I decided. Now I just had to figure out what.

I caught up with the two of them and tried to push the questions to the back of my mind. Tooru was wondering about what type of dresses we would be wearing. I smiled at how genuine he was about the whole Princess thing.

It used to be just me and Mikoto, we both could tell something was missing though. Then Tooru came. And together we made the perfect team. Mikoto as the pouty, reluctant princess. Me as the flirty, fun-loving princess. And Tooru as the radiant, perfect princess I fell in love with.

When I thought I was going to loose him, I was upset. No, I was devastated. I knew he wasn't just leaving me, but that's what it felt like. Mikoto was upset too, so was everyone, but it felt so personal. When I heard he might leave, I hadn't been able to breath, I couldn't think, only one thought was in my mind. _He's leaving me, why?_ I think that might have been when I realized what I had been feeling was. Love. But when Tooru asked me if I had wanted him to stay, I couldn't tell him that, and risk making him want to leave. When he announced that he was staying I had been so happy. _He's not leaving me, I still have some more time with him, more of Tooru just for me, at least one more chance to say the words I'm not yet brave enough to utter._

I was so wrapped up in my memories and thoughts I almost walked into the door of the Home Economics room where our dresses were. Tooru was giving me a weird look, so tawny gold eyes met sapphire blue and I gave him my most flirtatious smile and hair flip. He just smiled back reassured and opened the door. Bowing, he held the door open for me.

"After you Princess." He murmured. I continued to play for a moment as I walked through the door, I cupped his cheek in my hand as I passed and let my fingers slide along his silky skin. _At least now I can still touch him, once I speak the words that plague my heart, there are two doors. Through one I will never be able to touch his pale skin again, never be as close as we are right now. But there's a chance… too slim a chance… that he might love me back. _

_Please let it not be the first…_ I prayed to whoever would hear my thoughts as I let my fingers leave his skin and walked into the sunlit room.

* * *

Sorry these are all so short, I'm trying to write them a little longer but mostly right now they are me just kinda rambling.

Reviews, comments, and questions are all greatly appreciated.


	5. Radiant

Sorry I made you guys wait so long for this pathetically short chapter, I've just had no time at all to think let alone write. I'm at school for about twelve hours everyday if that gives you any clue. But anyways here it is.

Please review! I'm not totally sure where I'm going with this so... yeah. I hope to write longer chapters and more of them very soon!

* * *

Kaoru Natasho, our eccentric home economics major who designs the Princess dresses, was waiting excitedly for us as we walked into the room. Every time he designed a new dress he always claimed it was his best work ever, and this day was no exception.

"…Definitely my best designs yet!" He was mumbling to himself right before he caught sight of us. "Ah! Princesses, you're here! I just finished the dresses last night and they look amazing if I do say so myself! They are back here," he parted a curtain for us, "please try them on so we can make any last minute adjustments."

We stepped through the curtains to see the three dresses we were going to wear. None of us could speak. We stood dumbly staring at these dresses and suddenly understood why it had taken Natasho-sama so long to finish. We began to put the dresses on in silence, very carefully because they seemed to perfect to be real, almost like glass that could break any moment.

When we stepped out to where he waited for us, he screamed with joy.

And then he fainted. One of his assistants pulled him over to one of the couches and began to fan him.

I looked over at Tooru and my breath caught in my throat. He was so beautiful, I couldn't breath. It was like my brain couldn't function anymore with his radiance so close. He wore a deep violet-rose gown with a full skirt, a fine white lace trimmed the waist to enhance his figure, and more of the lace was ruffled at the bodice in such a way that it hid his lack of a feminine chest. Mikoto and I wore similar dresses, only mine was a dark emerald-green with peach colored lace and Mikoto's was a navy blue gown with silver lace.

I noticed things I normally wouldn't have noticed, like the way the color of the dress matched his eyes perfectly, making them seem deeper than usual. I know that sounds really gay, but I've realized at least one thing here, I really don't care anymore.

And who says school never teaches you anything.


	6. Shrugs

Okay, so sorry this one really isn't that long either, I have trouble with length I guess, but I should at least be able to write them more often this week. Hope you enjoy, and thank you to the nice people who review!! I love you guys!!! I'm not going to keep writing unless someone tells me that I'm not just writing these for myself. And now, onto the story!

* * *

It was really quiet in the room, we weren't totally sure what we were doing. Kaoru Natasho was out cold on the couch and Arisada-sama hadn't told us anything. So we all just waited around silently. Mikoto paced by the door, probably trying to decide whether he should bail on us or not; Tooru leaned against the wall next to the window and just stared out lost in thought; and I just sat in one of the armchairs, staring at Tooru. I couldn't keep my eyes off mhim no matter how hard I tried. No matter where I looked my eyes would just drift back to him. We all had our wigs on, and he was absently twirling a few of the strands around his finger.

He was so cute! Or he would have been, if he hadn't looked so sad.

Finally I got up and walked over, but just stood silently a few steps behind him. _Damnit for being so quiet and making it too awkward to start a conversation!_

At first I though I would be kind and considerate and just ask what was wrong, and then I though, screw it.

"What's the matter Too-chan? Your beauty is made all the more lovelyl by your sad nature today but I can't help but worry about you." I said in my Princess voice as I draped my arms over his shoulders from behind and layed my cheek against his. My favorite thing about being a Princess was being able to do things like that without anyone acting weird… except Mikoto but that was part of the game.

Tooru just gave me a little sad smile and shrugged. I could tell he didn't want to play though, so I let him go and got into his face. "What's wrong?" I asked normally. Another shrug. I sighed angrily, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him into the curtained off room where we had changed for some privacy. Yes there were only two other people in the room, one unconscious and the other too busy freaking out to notice us, but still. I hoped that the curtain would make Tooru a little more comfortable to talk to me.

"Okay, what's going on? You weren't like this a little while ago." Another damn shrug, I was getting so sick of that movement. "Come on, you don't feel comfortable talking to me about it or something?" I was getting really upset.

"It's not that it's just…" he trailed off and looked away. I got back into his face again, grabbing his chin so that he would have to look at me. "What's wrong?" I was really upset, thinking something might have happened.

"Yujiro…" he murmured surprised. "It's really nothing, I was just thinking about what will happen when this year is over."

If I had thought I was upset before that was nothing compared to how embarrassed I was after he said that. I let go of his chin and looked away sheepishly. "Then you should have just said that instead of making me worry." I just stared at the floor, feeling my cheeks burn bright red as I muttered those words.

I chanced a glance at his face to see that he was also looking sorry. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that just shrugging would make you worry about me." His face glowed a pale pink, I looked up at his face. He looked genuinely sorry that I had freaked out, which of course made me feel even more stupid.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. With everything we just got over I didn't want you to be sad here."

He smiled his usual gorgeous smile. "Sorry, how 'bout this, if something is really bothering me I promise to tell you, deal?"

"Deal." I smiled too. We just stood for a few moments together, enjoying our friendship and savoring the last few moments of silence we knew we would have all day.

Suddenly Tooru burst out laughing. "We'll probably look pretty suspicious to Mikoto when we come out of here."

I joined in his laughter. "Yeah, I hadn't really thought of that. Oh well, do you want to deny it or mess with him a little."

Tooru gave me a look like he was seriously considering it. "Nah, let's just see what he says." He said calmly and walked out.

I stood in the room a few seconds longer and savored the smothness of Tooru's skin, the depth of his eyes, and the warmth of his laugh; still wishing I was brave enough to just say the three little words that I wished so hard to say. Pushing the depressing thoughts out of my mind, I shrugged to myself and followed Tooru through the curtain.


	7. Ready?

I think I know why these are all so short. Because they all seem to have perfect little points to end, so why should I mess that up? Anyways, thanks again to my reviewers. You guys rock!!

* * *

I figured Mikoto would at least yell at us for leaving without telling him, or freak out about our "secret love affair", but no. He apparently didn't even notice we were gone. I swear, he's no fun if we can't mess with him. 

He was still just pacing by the door, waving his arms and muttering to himself. I will say though, that I was beginning to realize why all of the guys thought Mikoto was so cute, his pouty face was quite adorable. Don't worry, he's not my type… and by that I mean he has a girlfriend and doesn't have blue hair.

Tooru had just wandered back towards the window not looking quite as sad anymore, when the door burst open, terrifying Mikoto.

"My my my aren't you three just the most lovely Princesses ever." Arisada-sama said with that annoying evil grin on his face. You know, the one where you just know something bad is coming and you know he knows but he isn't going to tell you? Yeah, that one. "Ready for tonight?" He had just walked into the room followed by the rest of the student council and Akira.

"NO!" Mikoto yelled frantically. "I don't want to do this!"

"Too bad. You know if one of you doesn't work then none of you get the rewards. And I think you are going to like what we have in store for you. For all of your hard work, since next week is a school break, you get a whole week off of school and Princess duties and an all expenses paid vacation to a relaxing beach house."

"Seriously?!?" All three of us yelled surprised. I had expected a nice, quiet vacation but this?

"Yes, and you may each invite one person. Akira will be coming with you too, because he has been working so hard and deserves a break." He motioned to our green haired friend standing beside him who just gave a shy mile in return. "But before that you must give us all your best efforts tonight."

I looked over at Tooru to see his blue eyes shimmering with excitement. He must have felt me looking at him because he turned and met my gaze. We smiled at each other and turned back to Arisada-sama.

"Alright then, see you all tonight." And with a nod of his head, he turned and walked out, leading the other student council members. Except for Akira who was staying with us for the rest of the evening to make sure everything went smoothly.

"So Akira," Tooru walked over to him. "What's going to happen tonight?"

"Well, first people will walk around to see the decorations of the school. Most people will be bringing dates so they wil—"

"WHAT!!!!" Mikoto screamed in Akira's face. "You mean people are bringing dates but we still have to be dressed like girls?!!?!"

"Yes you see, while people are looking around you three are going to be in the gardens greeting people as they walk through. Surrounded by lights and elegant fountains, Arisada-sama thought it would be a good place. After that, will be the announcing of who will get to be your escorts at dinner. The people who entered are people who won't be bringing dates, wont worry we already checked them all out and everything is fine. Then dinner and after will be dancing and desert, and you only have to dance the first dance with your escorts and you can leave if you want. The whole thing will be over at exactly midnight."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Kouno that's just like you to not be upset by this! I hate being used just so that the student council can make more money!"

"Baka. The money's used for us. It goes to the Princess funds and it's paying for our week off." I rolled my eyes and walked over to lean against the wall next to Tooru.

"Shihoudani, you really do hate me don't you."

I rolled my eyes again and began "absently" running my fingers through Tooru's wig. "I already told you I don't, but when you get excited like this you really get annoying." I knew I might have been going a little far with Mikoto this time but he was getting way too stressed out about this whole thing.

Seeing that I hadn't calmed him down at all, I sighed, unwrapped my fingers from the silky blue strands, and walked over to Mikoto. I got right into his face and batted my eyelashes at him. "Please Miko-chan, don't be mad at me. It's just a little dance. You only have to dance once." I used my Princess voice.

To my amusement, Mikoto turned redder than his hair. He backed into the closed door to try to get away from me, stuttering so badly that his words were completely unintelligible.

"Oh, Yuko-chan, you scared him." Tooru walked over and put one elbow on my shoulder, and propped his other hand on his hip. I turned my head and smiled, letting my arm slowly circle his waist, enjoying watching as his cheeks gained a faint pink glow and his seductive smile falter slightly.

"Oh, do you think so Tooru-chan."

He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could utter a sound, was interrupted by Akira.

"You three need to get to your places in the garden, people will be arriving soon."

I glanced over to a clock in the wall and saw that it already read 5:52. I looked back at the bluenette I was still holding onto, to find myself looking into his ocean eyes. "Are you ready?" I asked in my normal tones.

"Yeah." He shrugged and let his arms drop back to his sides.

I held his waist for a moment longer, squeezing slightly just before letting go, hoping to convey my thoughts through the light touch.

"After you, Princess."

* * *

Yay, so this one was a little longer at least. Please review!! (Yes I edited it, thank you Sir Gawain of Camelot)

The line where he's talking about Mikoto not being his type, I meant that Mikoto's straight and not Tooru, just in case any of you missed that.


	8. Sleepless

Sorry I took so long with this one, I couldn't figure out what to do with the dance so I'm basically skipping it. Anyways, hope you enjoy and reviews are much appreciated please!!!

* * *

The whole thing was a blur. Once we got to the gardens, we posed for pictures, then, we had dinner and danced. Mikoto ran away after the first dance and hid in his room, but Tooru and I stayed and watched for a little while. Well, Tooru watched the dancing, but I just watched him. He was very pretty with the make-up and the dress on, but I figured I liked him better when he looked like a guy. Once Tooru was tired we went back to the Home Ec. room and changed back into our normal clothes, then went our room and started packing for our week off. It seemed like the whole thing was over in a flash, we were walking to the gardens with Akira and the next thing I knew I was saying good night to Tooru and climbing into my bed. 

Even though I had been so tired before, as soon as the lights were out and I had shut my eyes, I was wide awake. I turned over onto my side, then my other side, then my stomach trying to get comfortable but nothing I did seemed to make any difference. _I'm excited for the trip tomorrow. Come on Yujiro, go to sleep._ I punched my pillow a few times trying to get comfortable and shoved my face into the freshly beaten pillow.

I laid still for a few minutes trying to focus on my breathing.

"Can't sleep again?" Tooru's question came softly from the bunk below.

I let out a sigh and rolled over onto my back. "No."

"Me either."

Everything was quiet for a few minutes. Moonlight lit the room a pale silver and everything felt surreal. I felt like I should say something but I couldn't think of any words. In my gut I got the feeling that I should tell him…

Now.

But my brain was saying no way.

I took a breath.

"Tooru I-"

"Yuj-"

We both began talking at the same time and stopped.

"You first." I said rather relived, leaning over the side of my bed to look at him. My long hair hung beneath me probably giving me a very comical look. I swished it because it actually felt pretty cool to have my hair hanging away from me.

Tooru smiled a little. I noticed he looked as awkward as I felt. "No, what were you saying?"

Crap.

"I… um… well…" I felt like my gut was about to drop out of my mouth, but it was the best I'd felt since getting back to the room with him so I decided to keep going. "I don't want anything to change between us if… you know… you don't…" I trailed off feeling really awkward. Here I was, my head hanging over the side of the boy's bed I was trying to confess to.

You don't know what awkward is until you have done that.

Or been pantsed in public.

Yeah, that's pretty awkward too.

Anyways.

As I spoke, he just kept looking at me. In his eyes, I found the words to say what I had been wanting to for a very long time now. I saw in his azure eyes that he would understand no matter what. I saw Tooru's good soul and remembered why I had fallen in love with him.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Ireallylikeyou!!" I blurted the words really nervous and really fast. I wasn't sure if he had even understood me.

Until I felt his lips press against mine.

Our second kiss, only this time upside-down.

Have you ever kissed anyone upside-down?

It feels so weird but so cool! I totally felt like Spiderman for a second, before the full effect of what just happened hit me.

I opened my eyes in shock, almost falling off of my bed. Tooru steadied me with his hands pushing my shoulders up, a playful grin on his face, until I wasn't in danger of falling. Even then all he did was let his hands migrate to running through my hair.

"So…" I couldn't even speak… or think… heck, it was all I could do not to just faint right there.

"Ireallylikeyoutoo." He said, mocking what I had done, but not mean.

I smiled, he smiled, and we kissed again, deeper this time.

"You know," he said after a time. "You took a really long time to tell me."

"You knew?" I asked incredulously, my face becoming red from more than just hanging upside-down for so long.

Tooru's smile got larger and his eyes twinkled mischievously. "You know Yuji, you're not the most subtle person."

I pulled myself back up onto my bed, quite dizzy and a more than a little embarrassed. "Why didn't you say anything then?" Yes I was pouting, but I didn't care.

I heard Tooru get out of bed below me and came around to my latter, stepping up onto the first rung so that he could see me, a worried expression on face. His deep eyes asked if we were still okay. I pouted a little more and turned away. He stepped up so that he was leaning halfway over the bed, about four inches away from the side of my face.

I grinned suddenly and kissed him.

He really wasn't expecting that.

But he didn't seem to mind I noticed with a hint of satisfaction. I nipped his bottom lip and with a tiny gasp, he opened his mouth enough for my tongue to enter. I explored his mouth with my tongue, getting more satisfaction out of his moans of pleasure, and felt as he pulled himself the rest of the way up onto my bed so that he was sitting on his ankles.

He tried to take control but I wasn't finished yet. My hands began exploring his angelic skin, specifically his stomach and lower back. I felt his stomach tense a little as they slid under his grey wife-beater and pulled him closer so I could begin to kiss down the side of his chin and neck, going down as far as the exposed area of his chest, but he never tried to pull away. I got the impression that he was ticklish, logging that bit of information away for future use.

* * *

I woke up to Mikoto pounding on the door with all of his might and yelling about already being ready to go and if we weren't ready he would leave without us, etcetera. 

Sure I was excited about the trip, but was far too comfortable to move yet.

I opened my eyes a little and was greeted with a very enjoyable sight. Blue hair on the pillow next to my gold hair, and even better was who the hair was connected to.

Tooru lay beside me, our bodies molded together to fit perfectly. My arms wrapped around his waist and his arms held mine to him. I couldn't tell if he was awake yet because he was facing away from me but didn't want to get up yet anyways, no matter what Mikoto said.

But the continuous banging on the door did make it very hard to hold onto the peaceful joy for too long.

Or to sleep through.

Tooru moved one of his arms up to rub his eye, and finding himself held around the waist when he tried to sit up, rolled over slowly, until we faced each other. We hadn't gone any farther than kisses last night, but in his eyes I saw the most beautiful sight.

He was happy.

And the best part, we were happy together.

He tilted his face up a little and our lips met for a few moments. He leaned back again and smiled again before rubbing his other eye.

I pulled him into a tight hug as I practically squeaked because he just looked so freaking adorable! When I let him go, he gave me a little smirk and another quick, but still amazing, kiss and sat up slowly. He stretched for a minute and climbed down.

"Fine Mikoto, leave. We'll just have to tell Megumi all of the terrible things you do here with the other boys when she's not around." I know that was a really evil thing for me to say to him, but he did get quiet really fast. Tooru smirked at me as he got his stuff ready to take a shower.

"Fine, please be ready in less than an hour though I want to meet up with her soon." He stressed the please and Tooru and I both burst out laughing as he walked off.

"Yujiko-chan that was horrible!" Tooru barely got out between laughes.

"I know Tooru-chan, but it was funny!" I was also laughing too hard to speak properly.

After we got out the last of our giggles, Tooru left the room to go take a shower and I leaned back in my bed, my mind still gliding through my memories of last night. I wasn't quite sure if I should be offended that he knew so long and just let me suffer or if I was just happy he truly did feel the same way.

I shrugged and decided I didn't care.

He loved me.

I loved him.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

Did you guys like it? I think that's the last one (at least for this one). I put in the week away because I didn't think I would be making them admit their feelings yet, but hey, I was in an inspired mood (finally) and this just came out, so... yeah. 

If people are really nice and review and their is enough demand for it (and time for me to write it) I might make a sequal where they actually are at the beach house, but I'm pretty sure I like where/how I ended this one, so I'm not sure yet. Just letting you people know.

Oh! P.S- love to all of the people who have spent the time to read my work and much much love to the people who reviewed it!! You guys are the ones that kept this story going!! . Kitty says THANKYS!!!


	9. Just Right

Wow!! SO MUCH LOVE!!! Spirit-chan is too happy for words!! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story, it makes me really glad that people like what I write, so as thanks I will write the sequel!!!!!!

Okay… so I didn't realize how cheesy and dorky the first story was until I reread it recently…. And I've just got to say thanks to all you people who actually liked it. It was meant to be cute and it ended up being really dumb, well, I hope this next one comes out the way I want it….

But anyways, here is the prologue for the story as a teaser, the real one will be up as… soon as I write it =^.^= And it's in Tooru's point of view p.s.

* * *

Waking up in Yuujiro's arms just felt… right. I felt more at peace than I had in a long time. It would have been the perfect way to wake up, sans Mikoto banging on the door.

I guess I had known for a long time how Yuujiro felt towards me, and vice-versa, and to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure why I didn't just bring it up myself. Maybe I wanted to really be sure how he felt; maybe I wanted to be sure the whole thing wasn't just an act and he wasn't just playing a part.

I try to sit up and he doesn't let me go, so I twist around in his arms to face him.

I love his beautiful gold eyes. Sometimes when his bangs fall across them they remind me of a cat's, and maybe that's why I'm never sure of what he's thinking, maybe he will always be a mystery.

We smile at each other at Mikoto's persistence and kiss gently before Yuu-chan pulles me close and nuzzles my neck.

So here I am, cuddling with my best friend in his bed, and the world finally feels just right.

* * *

Yes I know it's short, but just remember, it's a preview. Oh, and I'm also going to try really hard to make the chapters longer for this story too. But I need you guys to tell me in a review if you want this story to have drama for the two lovers or if it should have more fluff. I really don't know where I'm going with this yet so ideas and suggestions are always useful. Thanks again!


End file.
